


day by day

by umji



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umji/pseuds/umji
Summary: Crawling around after an invisible shape shifting kid was hard work.





	day by day

**Author's Note:**

> a Thing from an au i would like to explore but i probably never will. i have so many omg/ggroup wips but none of them are working out for me rn so have this instead

“Minki! Come back here!”

Mihyun groaned as Minki just laughed and continued to run as fast as his little toddler legs would carry him, which was actually pretty damn fast. Mihyun was starting to think he was developing super speed. 

When Mihyun agreed to take Minki into her care, she had not prepared herself for the possibility that he would develop powers at all, let alone at the rate they were appearing. It had been invisibility first, she’d been on the verge of a panic attack after waking up and finding him missing from his crib until she heard his mischievous giggling and spotted a floating sock, and then shape shifting, which Minki seemed to really enjoy doing whenever Mihyun took him out. She had to keep a hat in her bag at all time now, just in case little floppy beagle ears sprouted from his head. Super speed was just something else to add to what Mihyun guessed was going to be a very long list. They had no information about his parents - he’d been abandoned outside one of the agency’s safe houses, and they could only assume his parents had left him in the hopes that he would be safer with them. The fact he was developing multiple powers, and that were appearing at such a quick rate suggested that his parents had been pretty powerful people themselves. Mihyun supposed Minki would be in slightly less danger if he wasn’t around them to be used as a bargaining tool or a hostage, and although the whole thing had unsettled her - who were they? Why did they leave him? Are they even still alive? - she’d taken him in with open arms. 

Mihyun caught up with Minki and he laughed as she picked him up and cuddled him close to her chest. They were at the park, just around the corner from where she worked. She was working less now, three days a week, but sometimes she needed to get out of her apartment and see other people for a little while. Crawling around after an invisible shape shifting kid was hard work and Mihyun had every intention on finding Jiho or someone else to take Minki for a few hours whilst she power napped in her office.

The beagle ears were back by the time Mihyun walked into the building, and by the time they got out of the lift and onto the fourth floor, he had a tail to match too.

“Wow,” Jungkook said, as Mihyun sat Minki down on one of the sofas in the breakroom. 

“I know,” Mihyun responded.

“How are you doing today Minki?” Jungkook asked. “Good?”

Minki responded with something close to a yes and crawled to the end of the sofa, arms in the air as he waited for Jungkook to pick him up. 

Mihyun watched them as she made herself a coffee. Minki was definitely getting better around other people - he’d glued himself to her at first, turning invisible in her arms the moment someone else paid him any attention. He’d gotten better though as he had gotten used to their presence, and now he was happy to play with others.

Jiho joined Mihyun by the coffee machine and gestured over to Minki with her head. “How’s the brat?” She asked. It wasn’t like she needed to - she could sense his aura and could pinpoint his mood way more accurately than Mihyun could, but Mihyun supposed that after spending so long around people without powers, Jiho had become accustomed to asking.

“He’s not a brat,” Mihyun said with a roll of her eyes. “But good. I think he’s developing a new power though. Super speed.”

Jiho grimaced. “I don’t understand how you do it. ” 

“Coffee and power naps help.” Mihyun responded. It was a question she got frequently from both those with powers and those without. Having a child with powers was already a handful in itself, but having a child with two and a third emerging? That was another thing altogether. It didn't matter to Mihyun though, and both she and Jiho knew that even if it had been triplets left on the doorstep, Mihyun would have taken them in. Having a family is something she had wanted for a long time. “Speaking of power naps, do you mind staying with Jungkook and watching Minki for a few hour? I have some business to attend to.”

“Business?” Jiho asked, breaking out into a smile. “Of course. Blankets are in your cupboard, by the way. Freshly washed.”

“Thank you,” Mihyun said. 

She waved goodbye to Jungkook and Minki, watching as Jiho approached them. Minki tended to be a little calmer around Jiho, as though he could tell that she was like him and that she could read him. He slid down off Jungkook’s lap and waddled over to her, reached up for her hand and pulled her towards the sofa. Mihyun left the room with a smile on her face. He was in good hands.


End file.
